mabel 10
by john.hincapie.3950
Summary: what happen if Mabel got the omnitix?


Top of Form 1

MABEL 10!

Gravity falls, where mystery can even come from the stars! As a metal sphere here to Oregon, dipper And mabel were star gazing. " dipper, you think there's aliens" siad Mabel. " impossible, we only planet that can support life" reply dippers as a metal sphere crashed on the mystery shack's lawn!. " whoa" they both exclaimed. mabel takes a closer peak on a sphere!. " mabel , don't touch it , it hazardous!" shouted dipper but Mabel touch the sphere which revels a watch (omnitrix) And she put it on. " cool watchs" exclaimed Mabel. "mabel, that a watch could be an alien weapon!" Said dipper. "but, you Said 'theres no alien'" reply Mabel. then the watch began to glow and Mabel pressed the button and showed them holographs of aliens !. mabel push down the watch and BAM! her began to grow and she was FOUR ARMS! "AWESOME!" SAID Mabel . dipper was shocked and amazed by this turn of event! " mabel , you're an alien!" exclaimed dipper. " really, cool!" siad Mabel. "with this power, we can change this whole summer!" dipper fanstaized!.

the next day, as souls began the BBQ. dippers try to think how he uses mabel's watch to solve the worlds' problems. "aw, man the grill dosen't start and got these weenies for nothing" said soos sadly. " fear not, soos, i will save the days!" proclaimed Mabel. "but mabel playing fire is bad" siad soos with Mabel reply " i don't play with fire... i am fire! SWAMPFIRE!" shout Mabel as she changed into SWAMPFIRE! (a fire plant alien) and she roasts soos' weenies as fast as possible. " thanks, plant girl" said soos with a plate of roasted weenies. "mabel, i think we can use your watch better than a weenies roaster" siad dipper. " nonsense, your just jealous because I got a watch and you don't, now lets our alien summer began!" said swampfire.

so their summer began, as mabel use the watch helps their problems. she turns to GRAVATTACK to beat up little gideons, use BIG CHILL to freeze the summerween tricksters, gone crazy as RATH to beat up rumble mcskirmish and use RIPJAWS to date mermando. also use ghostfreak to scare Pacifica.

as the summers about to be close, and Mabel saves a day and solving mysteries and dipper approached her and say " mabel, i think I should use the watch" , " i would but the watch stuck to wrist!" exclaimed Mabel. "that's no watch!" siad a voice. a small gray alien appears " its the worlds powerful devices and I am it's creator, AZMUTH". azmuth leaps to mabel's arm and pressed few and released the Mabel wrist, "and now, i must take my creation to..." just then dipper grab the watch and use it . " what are you doing?' said azmuth, " i want to change to aliens" said dipper as he changes into WALKATROUT! (a cute fish alien) "aw man" said dipper fish as azmuth chaned him back and removes his watch "ok, you have fun but..." said azmuth as soos grab his watch "cool, thanks gray elf" siad soos as he turn into UPCHUCK. " whoa, i'm green and the cart look tasty!" said soos as he swallows the cart and spit out a plasma spit and that explodes "awesome!". they all reply except for azmuth who turn soos back and take back the watch, "now listen..." and yet again the watch was taken by Wendy "cool, let me try" siad Wendy as she turns into HEATBLAST and dipper was amazed at her beauty. "cool i'm hot" said Wendy as her jerk ex-boyfriend, robbie appear " hey Wendy please come back" he begged. " no way" siad Wendy as she set his van on fire " sweet". azmuth was frustration and remove Wendy 's watch and shout " IF ONE OF YOU..", "swipe" said Stan who stole the watch and turn into CRASHHOPPER. "look at me , i'm fill with peps and vigors" siad Stan, who about to jump but hurt his back. "ow, kids get the medic!" and azmuth grab change stan and was very angry. "you lesser being, this device isn't a toy, is a..." "weapon!" explain a voice. a giant squid alien named vilgax who wants the watch to conquer earth " gimme the Omnitrix or perish" say vilgax as he draw his power sword. " no way, after I keep it!" said azmuth . vilgax charged at azmuth and strike the Omnitrix that overload the device that turn everyone in gravity falls into an alien!

" whoa, that... aw came on!" said dipper as a walkatrout " well at least Mabel is my twin , so ... ARRE YOU SERIOUS" mabel got turned into ARMODRILLO (a big alien with drill arms) . "WELL, that was different?" siad vilgax "well, i think should go back to my ship and I gotta take this gray guy here, so bye" as he grabs azmuth and the broken Omnitrix to his ship. gravity falls have become alien city, usa and they lived happily ever after until WAY BIG MCGUNKET do a jig but that's another story.

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
